


At Sword Point

by VOlympianlove



Series: tinysparks ficlets [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VOlympianlove/pseuds/VOlympianlove
Summary: Sehun does not understand why his heart beats like a hummingbird's wings when he meets rogue forest bandit, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Series: tinysparks ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	At Sword Point

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge is really pushing my boundaries and limits lmao. I would have never written this pairing if not for this. And anyone who says this was easy, I applaud you because I wrote 4 other drafts that shall never see the light of day HAHAHAH

“Clever,” the man grinned, hissing when the sword dug deeper into the skin beneath his chin. “You’re not as terrible at hand to hand as people claim you are.”

Sehun pushed his sword point under the man’s chin., glaring. He bit back a retort even though his hand shook.

“What are you doing in my father’s forest?” he snapped.

The man raised his eyebrows.

“Is that your question, Your Highness? What could one possibly do in a forest?” he replied, grimacing when Sehun took a step forward, eyes narrowed. He glanced at the bloodied knife on the ground and the full quiver on the man’s back.

“You’re stealing deer,” he said.

“Actually, I’ve stolen deer many times. Have you ever noticed them missing?”

Sehun blinked.

“N-no.”

“That’s because you have so many. The common folk are _starving_ while you sit and _feast_ , Your Highness.”

Sehun swallowed, sheathing his sword quickly. He had heard the stories but he did not know they were true _._

“Go. If you are caught again, I will not be so lenient.”

No matter how hard he tried, Sehun could not push the handsome thief from his mind. After the third attempt at a set of sums, he gave up, throwing down the quill in frustration.

He was about to go bother Junmyeon, when a commotion caught his attention. There was loud cursing and the sound of swords clanking against metal armour. Curious, Sehun stepped out of his room, hurrying down the stairs just as Junmyeon poked his head out from around the corner.

His heart skipped a beat when the guards dragged in a young man, dumping him unceremoniously at the foot of the empty throne.

“Your Highness.” They bowed to him when he crept out from his hiding place. “We found him stealing the king’s deer.”

Sehun swallowed when the man raised his head. His lip was split and there was a cut above his eyebrow, bleeding sluggishly. But the smirk that curved on his face did not fail to make Sehun’s pulse pick up.

It seemed that he knew full well the sort of effect he had on him, for his smile only widened.

“Thief.” Sehun’s ruminating was cut short when Junmyeon came striding out, his robes swirling. His cousin’s brow furrowed as he gazed down at the upturned face of the bandit. “You know full well that the king’s herd is not to be touched.”

“Ah, you know my kind. We cannot sit idly by while our people suffer.” The man’s tongue was as sharp as ever, his eyes glittering with defiance. Sehun bit back a laugh at the way Junmyeon bristled.

“Send him to the dungeons. The king will deal with him when he gets back.”

Before Sehun could protest, the man was hauled to his feet. The guards were rough but the man did not seem to mind. He looked straight into Sehun’s eyes, almost challenging with his gaze. Sehun folded his hands, ducking his head when Junmyeon looked his way.

He waited until nightfall to make his way into the dungeons, his heart palpating in his chest. Why the gaze of a criminal made him feel so unsettled, he could not say.

When Sehun saw him again, the man was lounging upon the cot as if it were a bed for a king.

He smirked when Sehun approached, making no move to rise until Sehun was almost at the bars.

Sehun’s hands shook when he laid them on the metal, his blood roaring in his ears.

“Who are you?” he asked, his voice rough in his ears. “Why- why does my heart-.”

“Beat like a hummingbird against your ribs?” the man smirked, bowing mockingly with a flourish. “The name is Chanyeol, milord. And I am but a humble servant.”

“You’re a thief,” Sehun murmured but his hands moved of their own accord, unlocking the door. He stepped inside the cell, immediately crowded back against the bars.

Chanyeol was so _tall._ Sehun was not small but Chanyeol was bigger. Large hands curved around his jaw, sliding into his hair and Sehun found himself being kissed. He gasped, hands flying up to fist into Chanyeol’s dirty shirt.

“We shouldn’t-.”

“I know you want me,” Chanyeol whispered against his lips, his voice husky.

Sehun kissed him back in answer, tugging him closer. He had no idea how long they spent like that, just kissing.

A rattle startled them both, heavy footsteps clunking down the hallway. Sehun turned, his hands still in Chanyeol’s shirt, only to find the point of his own dagger pressed at his throat. He gasped, tilting his head back unconsciously.

“Be still,” Chanyeol murmured into his ear.

“Bastard,” Sehun whispered back as the guards came into view.

“Your Highness!” they called, eyes narrowed. The tip of the knife pressed harder against Sehun’s throat.

“Release me and your prince will go unharmed,” Chanyeol commanded, with none of the gentleness he had when he had Sehun’s face cradled in his hands.

Sehun winced, arching his back as Chanyeol hustled him out of the cell. The guards were powerless to stop him as the bandit walked through the palace, their crown prince in his grasp. Even Junmyeon dared not say a word when he strode out of his study, watching with a grim look on his face.

Perhaps he ought to feel more fear, but Sehun was certain that Chanyeol did not mean to hurt him. Where he planned to take him, however, was another question.

His question was answered when he was led to the edge of his father’s forest.

“I am going to keep this,” Chanyeol waved his dagger at him, smirking when Sehun stumbled. “And be on my way.”

Sehun could not find it in him to protest as Chanyeol pocketed the knife, strolling into the forest as if he owned the place.

“Will I see you again?” he called when Chanyeol had all but vanished into the dense trees.

“Perhaps one day!” came the answer, carried by the wind.


End file.
